


I Miss You, So Please Come Back

by AkkiShizuka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiShizuka/pseuds/AkkiShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did I fall in love with someone like you? </p>
<p>There are seven billion people I could fall in love with, but you were the only one that makes my heart skip a beat. I hate everything that you do, your personality, the way you keep glaring at me, or the way you glance at me when I'm not looking. Whenever we're alone, your personality changed, like you're a whole different person. But every time you do those little things, my heart would not stop beating for you, because I have fallen for someone like you.</p>
<p>I love you Nico/Maki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You, So Please Come Back

It hurts, the hole in her heart just wouldn't fill up. Every time she thinks about her, she would feel tears pricking from the edge of her purple like eyes. She felt so forgotten, atrocious, heartbroken of what she had did. If only she didn't say those words, things would have been different. The pain was unbearable, it felt like she was walking on the edge of the sword, almost falling into the deep pit. It would have been just them laughing at stupid things, having a nice uncommunicative day, or them going out on a small date. But that happiness had ended for about a month ago.

Why did she say those three hateful words to her? What made her think that saying those words would change her love one? Questions would pile up in her head, making them overflow in her mind, having headaches of just thinking about it.

She had barely slept, eaten anything except drinking coffee, or even shower for days. Her heart feels like a heavy weight had fallen on it, making her trap in this isolated darkness. Even if she tried to get up, the chains would still be chaining her down, no matter what's the cost.

Wondering if the right choice to let her go, or should hurry to catch up to her before she grows further away from her reach. But the thing was, even if she fixes everything, it would leave a prodigious scar in her memories. Showing her the mistakes of yelling at _her_ , hurting _her_ , and not only her own heart but her lover as well.

She felt tears escape from her eyes, making them land on her coffee with a small dripping sound. Placing her right hand on her eye, as she lean on, making her red hair cover her other eye. She grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip of it.

Opening her mouth, to say one word, the first word that she had spoken in a month.

"Salty."

_Placing her fingers on the piano, and started to play a different melody than her usual soft like one. Gliding her fingers across on the keys, she continued to play with her eyes closed._

_The sunlight only reflected halfway of her body, the light help brighten up the darken room. Having someone's back leaning on her right arm, as the melody slowly brings them to different worlds._

_It was a nice quiet atmosphere for the two of them, they had little chances of having a room by themselves. No argument was made, no noises, only the marvelous sound of the piano was heard._

_Pressing the last note on key, she sighed, resting her arms on the keyboard, and having the person next to her to sit up. Red meeting purple as they silently stared at each other._

_"Hey Nico-chan, you know that graduation is coming up."_

_"Hm, that's weird of you Maki-chan to talk about graduation."_

_Maki only blush, and started to twirl her tip of her red hair as she narrow her eyes to avoid red ones. "Well, I mean, shouldn't you be worrying about graduation a little more? I mean, besides, graduation is coming within two months."_

_"Aw, does Maki-chan would miss Nico when she graduates. How adorable of you." A playful smile was shown on the smaller girl's face; Nico did her famous 'Nico Nico Nii' sign with her left hand. Maki instantly shoot up from her position, a wild blush was spreading from her soft cheeks._

_"W-w-why would I miss an ignorant brat like you anyway?"_

_A teeny one sided smile appeared on Nico's face, her  eyes glanced down on the floor. "Even if graduation is coming up, we should have fun until the very end, before us third years leave you first years."_

_A miniature laugh escaped from Maki's mouth, covering her mouth to prevent them escaping._

_"Hey! What's so funny, did I say something that made you laugh?" Nico converts her eyes towards Maki._

_"It's nothing, it's just unnatural of you to say something so cheesy and cliché."_

_This time it was Nico turn to start blushing in embarrassment. Mumbling words about how idiotic the composer was acting, and having a few swear words escape from her mouth._

_Once Maki stopped having her minor laughing fit, the third year placed her hand on top of the first year. Silent had taken over once again. The two treasured this moment, like this was the last time they were going to see each other._

_"Hey, Maki, can you turn around at my direction for a moment?"_

_Following her direction like she was told, the crimson-red hair girl felt a small lip on her own. Her face was growing red, and it was only a tiny peck on the lips. If it was a full kiss, then Maki was pretty sure she would have a nosebleed. The only thing that the older girl did was giggling at her reaction, and admired how adorable she looked._

_"W-what was that for?"_

_The only response from Nico was a wink, and stuck out the tip of her tongue, and placing it on the side of her lip._

Maki stood up from her position and grabbed the empty mug, and placed in the sink with the other dishes. Going towards the dark living room that felt ten times emptier than before. Maki sat down on the couch as it sank down under her.

The living room was pitch black, the only source of light was shown was the television illuminated the room. The use-to-composer was a disarray, her red hair was tangled up, her purple eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep, and she felt weaker and weaker of the insufficient amount of food she that she had eaten in the pass few days.

So this is what it feels like when a relationship was shattered down, or that what she thinks. The two didn't really officially broke it off, but since _she_ didn't come back for over a month, it could indicate that they're through. Maki didn't want to recall of the memories that _she_ had with her, it would only break her more.

If only she could go back in time just to apologize to _her_ over and over again, but reality was just playing with her, messing with her head.

Maki went and grabbed the remote, and started to change channels. Rabidly changing channels, until hearing the familiar song and lighthearted beat. Maki quickly went back to the previous channel.

"Nico puri, NicoNico, Nico puri."

Their _she_ was on the television, doing what _she_ loves most, singing, dancing, and most of all making people smile. The forsaken female only watched _her_ through the screen, wanting to stand up and just touch her face one last time. The memories of _her_ just pains Maki even worse.

Disconnecting her purple eyes from the screen to see her phone vibrating on the coffee table. Ever since _she_ left Maki haven't answered or called anyone for a month, even Nozomi tried calling but it was ineffectual. Picking up the vibrating phone and adjusting the light, to be only disappointed that it wasn't her love one calling, but her long time high school friend, Rin. Deep down inside of the inconsolable girl, she wanted to spill everything that happened to her orange hair friend. Hovering her thumb over the green answer call, she hesitated to press, but was too late to. On the screen was one miss call from Rin and many messages from Muse that heard what happen to her.

Before Maki got the chance to toss her phone back on the coffee table, no more than three seconds of the call, Rin sent her a message.

_"Maki-chan, are you dead! If you're not, don't be upset about Nico-chan because it's best for you to move on, nya. I know it's hard to move on, but don't worry Kayo-chin and I will help you. Besides we miss our Macks, if you don't reply to this message right now. Kayo-chin and I will drive at your apartment and I will drag you outside to see the nice sky, nya. We miss you Maki-chan."_

A dry laugh came out of Maki and feeling a slight twitch on the side of her mouth from the little nickname that she gotten during their second year of Otonokizaka High School. Sliding her phone and messaging to Rin to indicate her that she was still alive and not dead in her own apartment. Not waiting for a message, Maki placed her phone back where it belonged.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Nico's concert!"

_Placing the last box on the floor next to the other cardboard boxes, Nico collapsed on the newly placed sofa. Catching her breath of how tiring it was to move multiple of boxes in their third floor apartment. The two couples had to take the stairs instead of the elevator, since it was under construction._

_Maki placed a few finishing touches on the new television that they had bought and carried. She stepped back a few feet to admire her work, until she felt satisfied of how even it looks, she sat down next to an exhausted Nico. Using the back of her hand to wipe the remaining sweat from her forehead, the younger girl sank back further on the couch._

_Numerous things had changed since Nico graduated, Muse ended when the third years left, the use-to-third-year went to college with Nozomi and Eli. But had quit halfway through the year, since she finally made a decision to continue to pursue her dream of becoming an idol, with Nozomi and Eli supporting her decision, while Maki understand of her big choice. Having their support helped her a lot, since Nico managed to work at an Idol CEO, but only work there for a starting idol. One day the young idol would become a full pledge idol and show everyone what she is really made of._

_The first and second years had raised up a grade, but now have more time to study for classes than worrying about idols or scheduling the next concert. Things were the same for the six of them, they still talk to each other daily, or even invited the graduated seniors to a restaurant for their little reunion during their free time. And Maki had finally started to get use of their relationship, although she still needed a little more time to fully to tell the whole world that the're dating. Nico understands and wouldn't mind waiting for her._

_Two years later, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo had graduated, as the rest of the Muse members waiting for them by the entrance ceremony to commemorate their long journey. By now, Nico and Maki had negotiated their decision of moving into an apartment for themselves. And here they are, after years of communicating through voice chats and online videos._

_"Nico-chan, how well are you doing with your idol career?" Maki glanced at Nico, who was letting down her hair that reached half of her back. Nico had grown old of her pigtails, since she went to college. Now the idol had started to wear her hair down or in a ponytail more often, like she said, quote on quote was now going for a cute and mature look._

_"I'm glad you asked." Nico's face lit up, pushing back her jet black hair behind her. "Right now a manager that I might work for, was deciding whether or not I become a fully idol."_

_Maki smiled to see how excited that her lover was finally going to proceed her long lose dream. "Hm, is there anything else?"_

_A smirk appeared on the older girl's face, standing up from her position and placing her right foot on top on a cardboard box that was supposedly being their later coffee table. "I, Yazawa Nico, will become a full idol and shine my name all throughout Japan, no, the world." Closing her eyes and right hand, she tightens her fist. "My face would be on bulletin boards, magazines, newspapers articles, and even on live television. Everyone will know me and would smile every time they hear my name. I will start out from the bottom and begin to climb myself towards my goal." Opening her red eyes and pumping out her nonexistent chest, the over dramatic idol placed her closed fist where her heart was. "I swear I will make this dream into a reality." Nico lifted her finger up in the air, and looking down dramatically as if the room just suddenly turned dark and the one and only spotlight was on her. Pointing her finger at Maki's face, in between her eyes. "You better shred it Maki-chan!"_

_Maki could had sworn that Nico was glowing, rubbing her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't  hallucinating. Maki only raised one brow and sweat drop of how immature she was acting and big her ego was, even though Nico was two years older than her. The motionless female couldn't help but break into a smile, no matter how many years had passed, Nico was Nico, childish, care freeing, and sometimes serious. That's one thing that she loves about that adorable dork of hers._

_Her heart flutters whenever she did those little things for her, or feeling shy whenever Nico was showing her affection in public; making Maki to push the older girl away of how embarrassing that everyone could literally see them._

_Nico plops down on the sofa, making it wobble from her sudden weight. A few minutes had passed, making it a complete silence, but only the clock ticking sound was heard._

_"So, how was college?" Nico broke the silence, resting her elbow on the end of the sofa, than placing her head on her closed fist._

_"It's doing good, I mean like, we haven't learned anything new yet."_

_..._

_The two didn't look at each, just the silence took its place. The older girl felt a yawn coming towards her, placing her hand over her mouth, and letting out a long yawn. Tears prick from her red eyes, Nico stood up from her spot and stretched._

_"I guess I'm getting tired of moving all those boxes, Maki do you want anything to eat before I go to bed, I mean it's only," Taking a peek at the clock, "4:37, it's quite early."_

_"No I'm good, I think I might as will go to bed early, we could unload the rest of the boxes early in the morning."_

_"You sure? Because I don't want you to burn down our new kitchen, because you're hungry."_

_Maki blushed from the accident that happened during their high school days; while she was inviting Nico to her home, Maki almost killed both of them and almost burned down the house, just because she wanted to make spaghetti. Now the new rule was that, don't let the composer touch or go near the kitchen while Nico is cooking._

_"No really, I'm fine."_

_With that Nico dragged her up from the sofa, and walking ahead of her to their bedroom. Setting foot into the room that they would sleep in, the place where they felt even safer. Seeing Nico placing down their futons, where their bed would be placed there. Helping her out with it, they began to change. Laying down on the futon, and having the sunlight shine through their only window from the left where they have their balcony. Noting that, whenever they have time to go shopping to buy curtains._

_Letting out her low side ponytail, to fall over her shoulders. The two went in their futon, laying down to meet their white ceiling. Nico brought her out stretch hand in the air._

_"This is going to be where our bed is, our memories that we create, and a big step to our future, right Maki-chan?" Nico turns to Maki with a smile, she never realized how grown Nico became._

_Smiling back and turning her body towards the older girl, a bright looking light shone in her red eyes. "Yea." The only words that she could form at the moment._

_Maki listen carefully to Nico, who was talking to herself, and how she would achieve her dreams within months. Intertwining their hands together, as Nico's eye lid started to drop. The last words she said before she went to sleep was three words._

_A side smile crept on her face, feeling her heavy eye lids to drop._

_'I love you too, Nico-chan."_

The channel ended, as she grabbed for the remote to turn it off. Now total darkness had taken place, adjusting her purple eyes to the black color, she began to walk towards her bedroom. Walking pass the hung picture frames, from all the memories that had happened since two years that they had moved in.

Besides meeting an empty bedroom, but meeting an unoccupied bed that pulls on her heartstrings. She haven't slept in that bed for sometime now, since she slept more on the sofa. Gliding her fingertips on the spot, where her significant other would  have slept at.

But fought the urge to sleep there, since it would make her fall in love with _her_ again and again. She couldn't help it, her knees drop down on the floor, making a thumping sound when contacted. Resting her arms on the bed, Maki could smell the same scent from her.

_'I hate you!'_

Maki winched back from the words, remembering the hurt face that she caused. Maki's fault of their broken relationship, the one who cracked it down. Getting up from her spot, as she rightfully lay down on her side of the bed.

It didn't feel the same, no warm radiation from _her_ body, or even the soft breath coming in and out when _she_ sleeps. It felt a lot darker and colder. Bring the blanket closer to the broken girl's body, and curling up into a ball. It felt like she had finally accepted the darkness to take over her, her mind and body shuts off. The hollow purple eyes now closed, to finally sleep, to finally see only the color black and nothing else.

Maybe that's what she should do, just accept that _she_ not coming back, just finally to embrace the darkness. Closing her eyes and finally to get sleep in two days.

Everything is dark, no hope to recover only a scar on her heart. One little light was still shining.

A loud knock on the door, it became one, to two, to a multiple of knocks, jointing up from her sleep. Look at the alarm clock to see that Maki only had four hours of sleep.

Rubbing her eyes and got up to open the door. Could it be _her_? She felt her face wet, each time Maki got closer to the door, the louder the knocking was heard. Stopping at the wooden door, her shaking hand hovering the silver doorknob. Swallowing down her saliva, her heart beating faster of who was in the other side. Maki's hand met with the cold knob as it transfer in her hand.

Opening it to see someone else, two people at her door.

It wasn't _her_.

_Getting up from their bed and stretched her sore long arms._

_"Good morning Nico-chan."_

_No response, turning her head towards a tossed up blanket and an empty spot where she should be. Touching the spot where Nico-chan had slept, it felt warm meaning that she had just got up. Getting up from her bed, she walked towards the kitchen._

_The kitchen looked untouched and as if those there were no sign of Nico anywhere. Maki looked around the refrigerator to see a warped up dinner that they had last night. Placing in the microwave to heat up the frozen food, swiping though her phone to check any new news._

_Maki swiped too fast and passed an article about the new popular idol. She already knew how busy Nico became, ever since she got to be an official idol, she began to have more work and more schedules. There were more photographers on her, just to find a scandal or a good topic to report on._

_Somedays the idol would come back home at midnight or wouldn't come back at all. Maki guess that she would be home alone again. Hearing the microwave beep, signaling that her food was ready.  Grabbing it out, and setting it to cool down._

_Pushing pass of a pile of read mail to see a music sheet on the bottom of the pile. How long since she got to play the piano? Maki picked up the music sheet, it was an old piece of music that she made during high school days, Aishiteru Banzai. The personal song that she made for herself, leaving it on top of the mail that she would later pick up._

_Grabbing her food, and sitting down on the abandoned table, Maki began to eat._

Rin and Hayano had dragged the poor girl to the mall to give her some fresh air. The only time she got out was when she needed food, which mean buying instant noodles that aren't appetizing to her. Maki's head hurts from the lack of social interaction, people crowded up from all the sales that have taken place.

Rin kept dragging Hayano in places, and kept a sharp eye on her and tackle her down if Maki quietly left them. The shy girl would occasionally say 'Someone save me', which got a lot of stares from some people.

The red hair female wouldn't admit, but she was glad that her friends got her out of that apartment. She could have stayed in there for another month.

A small smile shown, but that quickly changed to her lips parting and her purple eyes widen. It felt so slow, she continued to walk and her eyes on a certain person. She never left her eyes off of her, the same person who has her hair down, and a hat to cover half of her face, but she could recognize that same red eye.

Her heart beats faster, Maki could finally apologize to her, finally see, finally get to cry on her shoulders of what damage she had done.

But everything stopped, her lover didn't even spare a glance on her, she walked passed her, no glance, no words, and no knowledge meant.

She was right there, arm reach from here, but the distance is growing every second. Maki wanted to reach out to her, but the younger girl couldn't, she just continued to walk forward.

Nico-chan, I'm right here.

...

Nico-chan, please look at me.

...

Nico-chan, I'm sorry.

...

Nico-chan, please come back.

...

Nico-chan, I just want to say, I still love you.

...

It's too bad that those words didn't reach out to **_her_**.

_Dear Yazawa Nico,_

_Hey, it's me. It's been while, uh, I mean its a while since we talked that is. To be honest, I don't know if you're going to read this, or even receive this letter, since you know, have a lot of fan mail. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I had did. It's ignorant of me to yell at you, I'm even more stupid that I couldn't tell you to face to face._

_Nico-chan, do you remember me? I mean five months ago, I saw you at the mall, I guess you didn't recognize me or see me. You changed a lot within a one month, it looks as those you were better without me._

_Ah, I mean like, it felt as those you're a whole level higher from me. You don't have to reply, just you reading this means a lot to me. I hope that your dreams come true, like you said when we moved into that apartment. Yea, I still do remember those words that you said, you could say that it replayed in my mind over and over again._

_This letter is getting kinda long, I bet you're busy right now. Well anyways, I just want to say that I'm with you no matter what. I will watch over you Nico-chan, be by your side when you need me._

_I just want to say sorry, and I love you no matter what._

_P.S. Please ignore the wet spots._

_Sincerely,_

_Nishikino Maki_

-

If you like me... Tell me

If you miss... Show me

If you love me... Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story feels rush, I had made this story for one of my friends. I only had two days to do it, so later on I will edit this part.
> 
> P.S. You might see this story on Wattpad as well, I just want to tell you in case you might think I copied from another author.


End file.
